A device has been proposed which provides information about a norm for driving the host vehicle on a route. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a device that determines the traveling environment of the vehicle and the state of the vehicle in a comprehensive manner and performs driving support most suitable for the driver of the vehicle. The device detects the traveling environment of the vehicle and the state of the vehicle. The device estimates the traveling state of the vehicle on the basis of the detected traveling environment and state of the vehicle. In addition, the ideal operating model of the vehicle corresponding to the traveling environment is calculated. Then, the presence/absence of a deviation of the estimated operation state from the ideal operating model is calculated. When a deviation occurs, an actuator is driven to perform the driving support of the vehicle. The device calculates the ideal driving model on the basis of traffic rules or morals.